


The real ending

by orphan_account



Category: Labyrinth
Genre: F/M, Fluff, THE ENDING WE ALL WANT, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very first fic it is meant to be a one-shot but if reception is good I may add smut chapters it is a fluffy ending to the movie from Sarah(you)'s POV I hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The real ending

"Fear me love me do as I say and I will be your slave" He looked into your eyes pleadingly  
In the moment you knew what you had to do. 

"Yes" you breathed the words barely audible 

The Goblin King was dumbfounded "What?" He refused to believe the creature in front of him would say such a thing. 

"I. will. stay" you struggle to find your strength but put on show because you must remain strong "If you release Toby I will stay" 

"It is done" The Goblin King breathed breathless for once in his life he was at a loss for words Of course he would release the child he would give her his kingdom he she so desired.   
He summoned an orb which showed you Toby at home.

"How do I know this is not a trick?" You stood confidently 

"My Lady see for yourself" 

You blinked and you were in Toby's room he was safe in his bed asleep 

"Now come, my queen" offering you a gloved hand 

You took his hand and felt the world fade not knowing what would come next


End file.
